Nega-Wisp Armour
The Nega-Wisp Armour (aka Egg Nega-Wisp) is a large mecha built and piloted by Dr. Eggman. It serves as the final boss of the Nintendo Wii version of Sonic Colours and penultimate boss of the Nintendo DS version. Appearance The Nega-Wisp Armour appears to have been modelled after a purple Wisp, the same alien creatures that Eggman has been exploiting throughout the course of Sonic Colours. The main body of the machine resembles a head, featuring a large mouth filled with sharp fangs and two clear-coloured eyes. Situated above the eyes is the cockpit where Eggman controls the machine. On the back of the mecha are several tanks containing Hyper-go-on energy harvested from the Wisps which powers the machine; the fluidic energy source will occasionally change colour and the colour change will determine what attacks Eggman will perform. Two long arms ending in pincers serve as the main weapons of the Nega-Wisp and will fire different kinds of projectiles depending on the colour of the Hyper-go-on fuel in the tanks. The Hyper-go-on energy drains fast, and so Eggman requires new Wisps to keep the machine functioning, using a vacuum device in the arms to snatch Wisps out of the air and harvest their energy. Strategy Because the Egg Nega Wisp is powered by Wisps, or more specifically, Nega Wisps, it uses the Colour powers of the Wisps in battle. In the Wii version, the Egg Nega Wisp uses Spike, Cube, and Laser Colour Powers to attack. It fires the Blue Cube power to launch Cubes at Sonic, the Pink Spikes power to launch Spike balls on the ground, and the Laser power to fire Laser from its hands. It also combines the Cube and Spike powers together to make spikes attack Sonic, and Laser with Cube to make the laser reflect off the cubes and hit Sonic. It might use Frenzy to get far from Sonic,and possibly make it activate its Wisp powers, due to at the beginning of the battle you hear the announcer say "Frenzy!" In the DS version, it uses Burst, Rocket, Drill, Laser and Void Colour Powers to attack. When using Burst it gets close to the platform, charges the attack and shoots a purple flame across the screen. When using Rocket it gets under the platform and shoots 5 rockets, the 5th one Sonic has to boost into. When using Drill it gets into the middle of the screen and whips the drill around the platform, and falls to the platform giving Sonic a chance to boost into it. The Laser power lets its claw shoot a laser repeatedly, before charging up a final, more powerful laser, giving Sonic a chance to boost into it to let its claw shoot the Egg Nega Wisp itself. When using Void, its claw will go to the left off the platform and begins to suck Sonic towards it and the Nega Wisp Armor will go to the right of the screen shooting missiles at Sonic. He needs to boost into it to stop the attack. When it needs to use another attack, the Egg Nega Wisp's arms will suck up nearby White Wisps into itself through a vacuum in the claws. After it launches an attack (or chain of attacks, depending on how far through the battle the player is), Sonic has a chance to perform a homing attack chain going up its arm and strike at Eggman in the cockpit. Right after this, Sonic can boost to hurt him again using White Wisps gained every time he hits him. At various points during the boss battle, Sonic will recover the color Wisps that Eggman used to his side, but they merely float alongside him. Rings will also spill out with every hit. When the mecha is on the brink of defeat, Sonic combines the Color Powers of all the Wisps he's saved to perform a combination attack called the Final Colour Blaster, which defeats the Egg Nega Wisp and sends Eggman flying. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Mecha Category:Eggman Mecha Category:War Machines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Sonic